Talk:Halo Alpha
Note: This page is Halopedia's community center. It's a forum to ask questions and propose projects. For general site or community discussion, see the Halopedia Forums instead. Help for the Proprietor Hey, what's up. I kind of...created this here website...I ran it over at halopedia.org previously. When the database was moved, something happened to my account, I think...or maybe it didn't move properly. Either way, I can't log in. Can one of the new Admins see if there's something that can be done for me? I need to be able to log in, because I'd like to move the site back over to halopedia.org again. Thanks. -- User:AgentSeethroo :The site went down for over a month last June because apparently the bill to maintain Halopedia's server space went unpaid. It was moved here, to the The Wikia Foundation system and merged with another Halo Wiki. Halopedia.org (or as we now call it, old.halopedia) no longer exists. As MediaWiki is an independant network, you'll have to register your username; our usernames did not carry over when we moved old.halopedia to MediaWiki software. Furthermore, as Halopedia currently has around 20,000 total pages, a move is not a wise idea unless we can somehow move everything at once as opposed to doing it all manually. But anyways...how are you doing anyway? still in the Air Force? You may remember me, I'm still around, so is Dragonclaws. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 03:28, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::Hi there, AgentSeethro! =] I'm RelentlessRecusant, one of the newer administrators here. Anyways, ED, myself, and the rest of us are chatting about it...I'd be glad to speak to you soon and meet with the creator of this place! ^^ Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 04:16, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :::Well, you could surely copy all our content if you liked, under GNU, but I don't think Wikia would just allow this site to just be deleted. I'll see if one of the staffers will comment here. -- Manticore Talk | 04:21, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Manticore is correct. Halopedia didn't move to Wikia, so much as we forked it and merged it with some existing content from the old halo.wikia. Anyone is free to fork GFDL content as long as they keep it under a GFDL license. You are free to re-fork the content (download the article and image databases) and move it back to halopedia.org (and probably improved and larger than it was), or you can reconsider stay here. Forking a project is harmful for all involved, as it reduces the centrality of information, causing unnecessary duplication. ::::As for your username, it appears to be a valid username here, userID 59179, with a confirmed email address (gmail), but I do not know if it is yours. I also do not know if the user database from halopedia.org was merged (probably not). --Splarka (talk) 04:32, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :::::After a while, I created the account here to stop some vandal from impersonating him and invited AgentSeethroo to contact me through his blog or some other trusted mechanism. However, someone seems to have written over that message on the userpage. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:42, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Friends of Halopedia? What happened to that?--User:JohnSpartan117 21:19, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Replaced by "Related sites" on the sidebar. -- Manticore Talk | 17:28, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Can someone please... Update the featured stuff (e.g. quote, pic and article)? That stuff has been here at least two months. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:23, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :Thank you RR for finally taking care of that. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:07, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Portuguese Halopedia Is there any way to make a portuguese Halopedia? :File a request here. -- Manticore Talk | 04:20, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Background Aaaaahh!! Everything just went black!!! One moment it was the normal background, then i refreshed the page and it was black! Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 05:37, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :Not just the background--the entire site. Please post what you think of the new skin at this link. Thank you. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 05:39, 13 August 2007 (UTC) EVIL. EVERYTHING IS EVIL. Also, you cant' read some of the tags at the top of the pages (like the ones telling you the page is messy). Also, it causes my brain to feel as if a million flesh-eating insects are vomiting PURE EVIL which is flowing out my ears and into my lungs and giving me pneumonia. :That really hurts. I have put a LOT of time into making this work, and everyone just makes cruel comments like that. That really hurts a lot... ='( --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 03:48, 14 August 2007 (UTC) I have to disagree, both with my earlier statement and the guy after me. I thought it was aweful at first, because the text was still black and i couldnt read it at all. Then it changed, and it actually looked pretty good! It just needs a bit of work, like with the black text on some talk pages i went to while it was up, but mostly it suited the new Halo 3 aesthetic! 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 05:01, 14 August 2007 (UTC) I made ja.halo Hi all, I'm Japanese Wikia staff. I made ja.halo right now. Please add a link to ja.halo in proper place. He says he intend to make translation of this wikia. Thanks! --Yukichi(Talk) 08:07, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Hi all, I　would　do my　best. YOROSIKU ----Crimsonsix 12:46, 15 August 2007 (UTC) 私は日本語を書くLou 19:54, 26 August 2007 (UTC) How the Heck??? How did the person who made the main page get color in the navigation boxes? (Games, Did You Know, Inside the Halo Universe, ect). And can you change the color? Not that I'm going to change anything on that page. I was just wondering. Grubish360 14:17, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Improvement Drive So, it's now controlled by the higher-ups? I agree with that, because in the past i've seen some articles that badly needed revision passed over for more "popular" choices. But i think the Iris article really needs an update, now that the last Episode has been released. Does anyone agree? 'Kora ‘Morhekee''' ''The Battle-Net '' 04:59, 19 August 2007 (UTC)